Princess Sabrina
Princess Sabrina Spellman '''is the main person in this story. She is the only child and daughter of the extraordinarily powerful warlock/wizard/sorcerer Edward Spellman, and a mortal woman, Diana, who had died many years ago when she was an infant. She discovered her innate magical powers at the age of sixteen when her paternal aunts, Zelda and Hilda, told her of her identity as a half-witch on her sixteenth birthday. Her magic wand is purplish-pink with black stripes. It was revealed that she had reached an stronger and more powerful magic level of her training and reluctantly took the journey of ten thousand steps as a result of how much stronger she has become as a witch. She prefers to remain on Earth in the human city of Greendale because she is interested to find out what the non-magical world has to offer. She seems to have been raised in the magical world, as many Earth customs are new to her. Personality and Traits Sabrina is mostly optimistic, caring, kind, friendly, warm-hearted and open-minded to everything around her in both the magical and human world. She is very helpful and loving to her paternal aunts, Hilda and Zelda, as they are her only living relatives. She is also very protective of her pet cat, Salem, as she clearly fears for his safety and wellbeing. Sabrina is also a bit unsure of the magical world and its unpredictibly endless dangers, but is still fasinated in learning more magic and even stronger spells. A habit Sabrina developed is to verbally check that she grabs her textbooks for high school, and not the tomes for her magic studies. Magical Abilities Being half-witch, Sabrina possesses exceptionally powerful magical abilities and spells of numerously high-levels of magic. She can create Fuchsia blasts of mystical energy from her hands to stun or hurt her enemies. For defensive spells, she erects dome-shaped shields and force-fields around herself for protection. She can also cast simple levitation and telekinetic spells, magically repair messes and detect supernatural activity and danger from her mystical pendant when it glows pink. All of her spells are said nonverbally instead of out loud. Being taught various types of increasingly powerful magics and spells by Professor Giest, she becomes much stronger and more proficient with her innate abilities. She is even skilled in elemental magic and their various aspects and the specialized forms of '''Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Aether (Quintessence). She can also control various aspects of a specific element; such as nature and plants derived from earth magic, ice, frost and snow from water magic, heat and flames from fire magic, and pure lightning/electricity derived from the fifth element, Quintessence/Aether. Sabrina can also read runes (which are the written form of all magic) and utilize dozens of extremely powerful, high-level spellbooks, mystical artifacts, charms, potions, and talismans. However, she has a little trouble with transformation and transfiguration spells. She is also capable of flying through the air without the use of her broomstick and become invisible at the same time. When separated from her broom, Sabrina can telekinetically summon it to her hand by whistling. Like all witches and wizards, she can erect an unusually strong pink-colored shield out of magical energy around herself or others for protection. At one point, she created a large brick wall. Trivia *According to Spella, she has the natural potential to become just as powerfully magical as Enchantra herself. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Main Characters Category:Spellman Family Category:Females Category:Mediamass Category:Ashley Tisdale Category:Monster High Category:Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch Category:Toonpedia Category:Utada Category:Sarah michelle gellar